


达尔贝达

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 根据9月16日的梦改编。在卡萨布兰卡的海岸上有一家写着两个人名字的餐厅，这里的菜肴和服务的评分在网络榜单上接近满分，经营者是一位英俊浪漫的法国青年和一幅美丽静谧的肖像画。





	1. Chapter 1

来自巴黎的记者是上午到的，乘坐法国航空七点那班飞机，从戴高乐机场起飞，九点降落穆罕默德五世机场。二十分钟后，他上了一辆计程车，递给司机一张写着“摩洛哥购物中心”的纸条。

坐在汽车的后座上，记者打开谷歌地图，输入“Jan & Adel’s Café”。结果很快弹了出来，在摩洛哥购物中心外侧，先找到IMAX电影院，然后穿过马路到对面的转角，悬挂着绿色招牌的就是。在电子地图上，这家店的名称前有个三角形的酒杯标记，意味着这里提供普通餐饮的同时也出售酒精饮料，在这个绝大部分人口都因宗教原因不被允许饮酒的国家，这样的餐厅几乎全是针对游客营业的。

记者此前从没来过卡萨布兰卡，和大部分人一样，他对这座城市的印象仅来自于同名的电影和歌，他甚至昨天才知道那部电影并没有在这城市的街道里实际取景，而那首歌也不是电影的真正主题曲。

车穿过旧城区，行驶在海边的大道上。带着后殖民主义色彩的建筑在窗外依次后退，枣椰树在阳光下伸展深绿色的枝叶，海边是涂成蓝色的小船，几位渔民蹲在上面修补破损的渔网，海鸥时而俯冲下来，伺机从网仓里偷走一两条鱼。

还没等记者对这座城市的旧风貌做个初步评价，热闹的商业区很快将现代化风格展示在他眼前。记者没有错过马路对面电影院醒目的海报，他让司机在马路这侧停车，付了计价器上显示的车费，又给了司机百分之十比例的小费。

他的随身行李只有一个手提包，用了很多年，边角有些磨损。他站在路边看了下周围，然后绕过圆弧形的街角。Jan & Adel’s Café 牛奶色的花体字在深绿色的木质招牌上盛开，落地的玻璃窗上写着几味招牌菜，遮凉棚下露天的坐席上没有客人，只有两只猫咪在藤编椅的下面乘凉。

或许是时间太早客人还没来，记者心想这正是采访的好时机，可等他走得近了，才发现门口悬挂的木黑板上有行手写的字“今日暂休”。在来这里之前，记者事前电话预约过，所以他没有转身离开，而是将脸贴在玻璃上，用手尽可能地挡住阳光，想看清楚里面有没有人在。

藤椅下的猫竖起耳朵，又很快耷拉下去，继续睡它们的美梦。玻璃门忽然从里面打开，记者冷不丁地撞进一个男人的怀里，连忙失礼地道歉。这里的阳光太刺眼，几乎使他致盲，竟没有看清对方何时走到面前。

“因为停业，所以我没有开灯，在这里，电费是笔不轻的负担，”为记者开门的人有着与网络照片上相同的丁香色长发，夹杂着几缕淡青色的挑染，最引人注目的是那双异色的眼瞳，一只是紫水晶般的紫色，一只是粉碧玺般的粉色，镶嵌在即使以最挑剔的眼光来评价也绝对属于英俊范畴的面庞上，在店铺里晦暗的光线下格外明亮，“我还是把灯全都打开吧，也许您会希望看看这里正常营业时的环境。”

“不用那么麻烦，库尔西昂先生，”记者快速地整理好因方才的冒失而显得凌乱的衣襟和下摆，“我不是美食评论家，也不写旅行笔记，我只是个记者，就像我上周在电话里说的那样，来这里是为了采访一段故事。关于您，还有那个人的故事，”他的视线落到墙上的那幅油画，有着玫瑰金色卷发的青年隔着玻璃在画框里对他微笑，画框下方的壁式花瓶里插着几束百合，白色的花瓣上没有任何斑点，挂着新洒上去的水珠，青年抬起的手指正好搭在花束上，像是正在抚摸柔软的花瓣，“他就是阿代尔吗？”

“阿代尔斐尔，”店铺里的灯光霎时间全都亮起来，紫发的青年刚刚施展了现代化的魔法，按下藏在吧台后的开关，“而我是让勒努。他喜欢叫我让，我叫他阿代尔。”店铺的主人站在两百多只倒悬的各式酒杯下微笑，“先生，想喝点什么吗？摩洛哥有着与法国南部几乎完全相同的葡萄品种，所以酒的口味也十分相似，不用担心不习惯。”

“很遗憾我酒精过敏，”记者无奈地摊手，“给我来杯果汁吧，或者茶，什么都行，如果方便的话。”

“第一次来摩洛哥？”让勒努猜测着问，见对方肯定地点了下头，说，“那你一定要试试本地特产的薄荷茶，清凉爽口，适合解暑。尝过之后你就会明白为何本地人如此热爱它，以致这座城市被来自欧洲的游客们称为‘大茶馆’。”

“那就谢谢了。”记者礼貌地回答，视线重新凝聚到那副肖像画上。相比网络上那些蒙着滤镜或是被后期处理过的照片，实物的颜色看起来更加厚重，作画风格趋近于古典审美，难以想象画框中微笑的青年竟是出生在千禧时代的人。

让勒努很快为记者端来泡好的薄荷茶，装在颇有当地风格的茶杯里，给自己的则是玻璃杯里一杯透明的果汁，“我们就坐在这里聊吧，”他将餐盘稳稳地放在桌子上，对着画框里的青年微微一笑，“阿代尔是个十分活泼的人，我想他会很乐意加入我们的谈话。”

“可以使用录音笔吗？”记者拉开手提包外侧的拉链，取出一支黑色的录音笔，没有立即按下开关，而是递到让勒努面前，示意他可以检查。

“当然，”让勒努慷慨地表示，出于礼貌地伸手接过后很快又还给对方，“我记得这些细节已经在之前的电话中确认过了。”

“没错，”记者将录音笔收回来，斜靠着托盘的边缘，前端朝着桌子对面，“但再次确认总是没错的，谨慎和尊重是记者的美德。那么，库尔西昂先生，在已经取得您同意的前提下，接下来的对话内容将会被全程录音。”他打开录音笔的开关，食指在最中间的按钮上悬停一秒，郑重地按了下去。

“请叫我让勒努，”店铺的主人沙发上调整了姿势，好让自己坐得更舒服些，“上一个叫我库尔西昂先生的人差点没收了我的酒水营业执照，这可不是什么愉快的回忆。”停了几秒后，他又解释，“别误会，我的店铺里可没什么违法的经营，问题出在那两只流浪猫，它们叼了只死老鼠进来，当着卫生检查员的面，径直丢在吧台背后，”他露出无奈的笑容，“真是飞来横祸。”

“可您并没有将它们赶走。”记者扫了眼外面，从刚才的所见来看，那两只猫的待遇相当不错，肚子圆滚滚的，显然不愁吃喝。

“这两只猫是我刚租下店铺的那天来的，从此之后就再也没离开过，”让勒努望向街道，藤椅挡住视线，只能看见阳光下摇晃的尾巴，“阿代尔喜欢猫，他会很高兴它们在这里的。”

“我想知道你们的故事，”记者开门见山地说，抿了口茶，录音笔上的红灯在规律闪烁，“Jan & Adel’s Café，为什么以两个人的名字命名的餐馆，却自始至终都只有一个经营者？另一位到哪去了？”

“他就在这里，”让勒努回答，抬头看着那副画，“他一直在，只是没办法将他的名字写上营业执照，但他一直在的。”

“你对所有人都是这么解释的，所有问过你相同问题的人，”这正是这家餐馆在网络上出名的原因。在卡萨布兰卡的海岸上有一家写着两个人名字的餐厅，这里的菜肴和服务的评分在网络榜单上接近满分，经营者是一位英俊浪漫的法国青年和美丽静谧的肖像画。这其中包含的元素足以成为都市浪漫传说的题材，记者就是为了这个故事来的，“可我想知道些更具体的事，比如说那些关于你们关系的猜测——他是你的爱人吗？”

“是，”让勒努抬起他的左手，无名指的根部有枚银色的指环，不见任何多余的装饰，表面干净得像是一轮明月，而在那副肖像画上，青年隔着玻璃抚摸百合花的那只手的无名指也戴着枚相同的戒指，“他是我的爱人，我们已经决定结婚了。”

“恭喜二位，”记者礼节性地祝贺，看了眼录音笔，确认它在正常工作，“请告诉我你们的相遇，最开始的邂逅，我敢肯定这会是个动人的故事。”

“也可能是个老套的故事，”让勒努看了眼记者，下意识地抚摸着那枚戒指，“我们之间的事，如果要从头讲起，就跟某句电影台词里说的一模一样：世界上有那么多的城市，城市中有那么多的酒馆，他却偏偏走进了我的。”


	2. Chapter 2

阿代尔斐尔走进来的瞬间，所有的目光都落在了他的身上，就像葵花自动转向朝着阳光。这间开在小丘广场旁边的酒吧是附近艺术家的聚集地，而艺术永恒不变地追求和欣赏的，正是阿代尔斐尔身上最不缺乏的特质，美。

兴许是习惯了接受来自周围的注目礼，美丽的青年丝毫不显得难堪或者尴尬，沐浴在无数躲在菜单后或是隔着酒杯投向他的视线中，步态优雅地朝着吧台走来。

“下午好，先生，我叫阿代尔斐尔，听说你们这里在招服务生？”他说着望了眼门口，黑板和橱窗之间贴着张招聘广告，从室内看并不特别显眼，“你看我行吗？”

“你是来应聘的？”让勒努仔细而不失礼貌地打量自称阿代尔斐尔的青年。眼前的人穿着剪裁考究的条纹衬衣，这牌子的行头如果是真货，其价值足够支付店里任何员工一季度的薪水。而他手里那只皮箱更是属于奢侈品的级别，虽然也不排除是仿货，但能把细节做得如此精致的地下作坊，人工费也绝不会便宜。怎么看都不像个酒吧的服务生。

“嗯，”阿代尔斐尔点头，浅浅地笑起来时，脸颊上的红晕迷人得像是盛开着一片粉黛草，“我以前没做过，但可以学，我学什么都很快。”

“诚实地说，我当时并不觉得留下他是个好决定，”像是为自己的判断失误而懊悔，让勒努的声音停了一下，“因为他看起来，怎么说呢，给我一种养尊处优的感觉，浑身散发着一种从小被精心呵护，一点苦头都没吃过的气质，这样的人显然是做不来服务生的。我甚至怀疑他会被遇到的第一个挑剔客人吓哭，然后脱掉制服从这里跑回家去找妈妈。”

记者轻笑了几声，清了清嗓子后问，“可你最后还是留下他了对不对？不然也就不会有之后的故事了。”

“因为我没有别的选择，”让勒努耸肩，有些无奈又有些庆幸地回答，“店里原来有三位服务生，其中那对双胞胎兄弟请假回了趟家，本来只有三天而已，稍微找人顶下班，辛苦点，也不是不能对付，可谁料他们回来时正好赶上罢工，一直被困在里昂，人手一下子就吃紧了。如果不能尽快补充人员的话，恐怕店里仅剩的那位服务生也要闹罢工了。”

“我记得那次罢工，整个铁路系统全都瘫痪了，就连长途车也不售票，真是糟糕透顶。”记者十分理解地说，然后问，“那么事实上呢？阿代尔斐尔之后的表现是不是真像你说的那样不堪一击？”

“正好相反，”让勒努回答，长发随着他的摇头改变流向，“他比我店里的任何一个员工都懂得待客之道。因为他那张漂亮脸蛋的缘故，总有客人想从他这里占点什么便宜，因此受到的骚扰也格外多。但他都很巧妙地应付了过去，既没有让自己受委屈，也没有让客人太生气，简直是天生做服务生的料。”

“难道说从这时候起，你就开始欣赏他了吗？”记者刚从瓷杯里饮了口茶，说话时薄荷的味道令他唇齿舒畅。

“如果你指的是作为一个不错的员工，答案自然不会是否定的。”让勒努淡笑着说，“但我猜你想问的是别的事。”

“我想知道，你是如何注意到他的特别，并且因此爱上他的。”记者毫不避讳地提出问题。

“这是完全不同的两件事情，我只能回答第一个，”让勒努的目光落在无名指上，白色金属上的冷光映入他的眼睛，将他拖入久远的回忆，“那是阿代尔初来我店里第一天晚上的事。”

作为一个尽责的老板，让勒努通常是最后一个离开店里的。他坚持每晚亲自清点账目，将门窗逐个关严，检查后堂厨房里没有未清理的遗漏，看看冷柜的电源灯是否亮着，全都确认完毕后，才会锁上店门离开。

这天当然也不例外。他依照程序查看了门窗水电，还数了数冷柜里剩余的食材，在心里记下需要采购的清单，正好跟最近消耗增大的杜松子酒一起做预算。然后他经过储物室，看了眼冷柜，再回来时，听见门里面似乎有什么动静，心想不好，肯定是老鼠或者蟑螂，不管哪个都很麻烦。他猛地打开门，想趁那东西躲起来前抓住它，骤然亮起的灯光里却只有一个因为惊吓而蜷缩起来的身体。

“阿代尔斐尔？”让勒努认出那人正是白天刚来的服务生。他脱掉了酒吧的工作服，叠好放在旁边，重新穿回先前的那身，在地上铺了件不算太厚的大衣，将手提箱放在上面当枕头，像是打算在这里过夜。

“先生，”阿代尔斐尔立即站起来，揉了揉眼睛，“还有什么事吗？”

“你躲在这里打算做什么？”让勒努毫不客气地问。

“我没有地方可去，也住不起酒店。”阿代尔斐尔回答，望了眼地上，声音柔和得好似塞纳河上流淌的月光，“可以让我睡在这里吗？我保证不会乱碰任何东西。”

让勒努没有心软，指着门口，“出去。”

阿代尔斐尔抿着唇，喉结动了动，像是有什么想说，最后却什么也没有解释，弯下腰提起箱子，将大衣搭在上面。

“抱歉，先生。”经过让勒努时，他浅鞠一躬，然后穿过熄灯后昏暗的酒吧前厅，朝着路灯下细雨蒙蒙的街道走去。

“等等。”让勒努蓦地出声，将他叫住，走到了前厅。

“制服我留在储物间里了。”阿代尔斐尔转过身来，一手提着箱子，一手握着门把，夜色里的街道凝结着白色的光晕，将他的脸映得仿若透明。

“我要说的不是这个，”一个无家可归的青年，长着这副迷人的样貌，大晚上地在街上游荡，怎么想都是危险的事。让勒努看了一眼沙发，饮食行业有卫生规定，后厨和储物间都不能睡人，但是前厅，勉强可以寻到说得过去的理由，“你挑两张合适的沙发，拼起来凑合一晚吧，明早记得还原回去。如果有人来问，就说你是留下来看店的，别的一概不知，不要多嘴。”

阿代尔斐尔放在门上的指尖紧了又放开，苍白的脸上露出安心而释然的笑容，“明白。”他走到让勒努跟前，眼睛在昏暗的光线中呈现一种陶瓷般的绿色，“谢谢你，先生，你真是个好人。”

“我还以为你会将他带回家。”记者在方桌对面交叉着手，这么问是出于引导话题的需要，倒不是他真觉得对方有可能这么做。

“小说和电影喜欢这么安排，现实里的人却有更多顾忌，”让勒努望了眼窗外，猫咪正在藤椅的靠背上走钢丝，是金黄色的那只，黑白相间的燕尾服猫在桌子上看着它的伙伴，落地玻璃隔绝了它的叫声，“不过你想的也没有错，我确实将阿代尔带回了公寓，不是当天，而是两个星期之后。”

让勒努的公寓严格来说只能算个单间，顶到天花板的壁柜隔出卧室和会客的地方，中间没有门，长期一个人住的缘故也没有想过用帘子隔开。家具陈设简朴却收拾得十分干净，洗手间的地板上没有一根头发，水池里也不见一片水渍，他对清洁度的要求高得近乎偏执。

“没有客房，你只能睡沙发。”他将阿代尔斐尔领进来，带到沙发边，从柜子里找出来一条毯子，“这个给你用，现在天凉了，只盖那件大衣是不够的。”

“谢谢。”这是阿代尔斐尔说得最多的词，仿佛默认别人对他本就不该有任何善意，所以任何的心软和温柔都值得感激，“我可以帮你打扫卫生，还有做早餐。水电费用就从我的薪水里扣吧，至于房租，我也可以分担一部分。”

“早餐我自己来。”让勒努不想拿自己的胃冒险，转身从冰箱里取了两罐啤酒，“房租你也别操心，你那点薪水根本不够扣的，还是留着做点别的用吧，”他坐到沙发上，示意阿代尔斐尔过来，“跟我说说你的事吧，既然你没别的地方可去，那么到我的酒吧来之前，你都靠什么维持生计？”

阿代尔斐尔走到让勒努身边坐下，接过对方递过来的冰啤酒，咬着唇沉默了好久，像是在挣扎要不要说。良久之后他才开口，“如果我告诉你，你会帮我保密吗？”

“让我猜猜，”记者适时地插话，以免谈话变成单调的讲述，“他其实是情报部门的卧底，到你的酒吧工作是为了接近或者监视某个重要人物。”

“重要人物可不会屈尊到我的酒吧来，”让勒努笑着摇头，“只有些郁郁不得志的艺术家借酒消愁，许多人白天在广场上給游客作画，晚上就把挣来的钱扔进我的收银机，然后举起杯子对着月亮抱怨世道不公，下雨天则对着乌云，反正都一样。”

“苦难和不幸是最好的灵感源泉，”记者读过德拉克罗瓦的自传，也了解高更的生平，但他并不想浪费太多时间谈论艺术，“恕我想象力匮乏，阿代尔斐尔对你说的，到底是些什么事呢？”

“直到那天早上，就是我来店里的那天，我都是有家可归，也不用发愁没饭吃的，”阿代尔斐尔望着手里的冰啤酒，易拉罐上结了一层水雾，“我和家里合不来，非常合不来，最后一次跟我爸吵架时，差点被他从楼上扔下去，所以我决定离家出走，以免他哪天真的这么做。”

听起来很令人同情，但也不是什么需要缄口的机密，让勒努将信将疑，“既然计划离家出走，你身上怎么会没带钱？”

“带了，我把所有能找到的现金都带在身上了，但是只够我坐车到城里，再吃一顿午餐的，”阿代尔斐尔垂着头，拇指沿着铝罐上啤酒的商标画了一个圆圈，抬起头来时，眼睛里流淌着光，“感谢你给了我这份工作，还有可以睡觉的地方，以及，答应替我保密。”

“听上去，他是不希望被同事们知道不幸的身世？”记者推测道，“这也不是不能理解，也许是因为骄傲，也许是害怕被欺负。”

“那时候的我，想的跟你差不多，我将他的担心和害怕当做从来没有经历过风雨的雏鸟特有的胆怯，”说话时让勒努的眼里有一丝痛苦，发着冰冷而尖锐的光，如铱闪般亮过又消失不见，重新继续时，他的神情淡然了许多，“谜底留到后面再揭晓，还是先说别的事吧。比如——，”他笑得一脸无奈，“你肯定想不到我们间的第一个吻是如何发生的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“阿代尔斐尔走路的声音很轻，就好像夜晚散步的猫咪，他进来时我睡得正香，根本没听见动静，”门外的那两只就活泼多了，让勒努看着它们在吊兰上荡秋千，金黄色的那只伸爪去抓另一只的尾巴，却不小心踩了个空，“睡梦中迷迷糊糊地，我只感觉黑暗里有人向我扑来，还没等我看清楚来人是谁，防卫本能已经先做出了反应。”

“你指的是攻击性行为？”这并不难想象。

“不错，而且是最糟糕的那种，”让勒努回答，十分懊悔，“我有一把枪，是以前的室友留给我的纪念，那时我们住在十九区，夜晚降临后街道就变成危险的丛林。有过一次被入室劫匪用枪指着脑袋的经历后，我室友就去搞了把防身的玩意儿。中间又发生了一些事情，总之，这枪最后就在我手里了。”

记者看了眼录音笔的电量，“你的店开在小丘广场，如果公寓也在附近的话，确实……我不鼓励违法的行为，但是我可以理解你为什么保留它。”

让勒努抬起头，与画中的青年对视，“他朝我俯身，是想给我一个吻，而我的回应却是一把枪，就抵在他的太阳穴上。”说着他打了个手势，食指对着自己的额侧。

“那他的反应是什么呢？”记者问，“普通人遇到这种事，肯定会吓得不轻。”

“我不知道该如何描述当时的情况，”让勒努回答，“要说慌乱，我表现得比他还慌乱，我放下枪，抱着他，他有些吃惊，但还算平静，我却根本说不出任何话。要说害怕，我恐怕也比他还害怕，我心里闪过的第一个念头是：他肯定会离开我了，离开我这个睡觉也在枕头下压着枪的恐怖分子。这是十分可笑的事情，我们还没有在一起，可我却已经开始担心失去他。”

“我可以这么理解吗？”记者问下意识地揉了下手腕，持续的加班令他关节酸痛，“这个吻发生在你们正式确立关系前。”

“不错，”让勒努点头，眼睫垂下，又轻轻地抬起，“那时他搬来我公寓还不到一周，除了睡在我的沙发上外，我们仅有的私交只是他邀请我去看了一场电影。”

“还记得是什么电影吗？”记者握着笔，等待答案。

“《卡萨布兰卡》，”让勒努的眉尾不经意地挑起，眼睛里闪着光，“常来酒吧的几个艺术家筹划了一场放映，故事还是原来那个故事，但是以某种方式艺术加工过，变得更加立体，也更加有……用他们的话来说，浸入感。他们给了阿代尔斐尔两张票，夹在小费和单据里，于是他就来问我有没有兴趣。”

记者没有打断他，端起茶杯凑到嘴边，绿茶与薄荷融合出一种清新的芬芳，水面上还飘着几朵白色的茉莉，是第二次续杯时添上的。

“放映的地点是一个很小的影厅，来的人都是艺术家，或者认为自己喜欢艺术的人。”一滴水落在让勒努的手边，在深绿色的桌布上晕开一片深色，他看了眼那束百合花，又对掩映在画中的人微笑，“我和阿代尔斐尔坐在最后一排，拿着现场提供的冰橙汁，左边是涂着黑唇膏的哥特系女作家，右边是打扮成吉普赛人的吉他手，前面那个光头给自己的前额安装了假体，长出两只角，有些挡视线，但我们都看过这部电影所以并不介意。”

记者在笔记本上画了个时间轴，在大概二十天的位置写上“电影《卡萨布兰卡》”，这是个十分重要的细节，很可能是揭示这家店为什么开在这里的秘钥。

“后来机器发生了故障，电影的立体特效变成模糊的光圈，颜色也被分离出来，荧幕上五颜六色的好像夜店的彩灯，只有声音还保持着原样。大家就在背景音乐里唱歌，借着坏掉的放映机灯光下跳舞。阿代尔斐尔玩得很开心，他拉着我走到了幕布前，抚摸背景板上镶嵌的玻璃颗粒，想看看它们是如何呈现那并不特别立体的‘立体效果’的。”过往的五光十色在眼睛里漾开，为让勒努的眸色蒙上柔和的光雾，好像被风吹得菲薄的暮云，浅浅地透着即将逝去的阳光，“结束后我们回了公寓，向对方道了晚安，一觉睡到天明，然后去酒吧，看起来和过去没什么不同，整天都是——直到他吻了我，那之后一切都不一样了。”

“其实我昨天就想这么做了，”阿代尔斐尔靠在让勒努身上，他们刚从一场欢爱中抽身，汗水覆盖在皮肤上，裸露的地方冰凉，依偎的部分湿热，心脏隔着紧贴的胸腔跳动，仿佛随时都会挣脱肋骨做的牢笼，“但我有些不确定自己是否能承受冒险的后果。”

让勒努低下头，嘴唇贴上阿代尔斐尔的发顶，呼吸里都是来自另一个人的气味，酒精、薄荷、咖啡、焦糖，还有汗水、油脂和荷尔蒙，混合成一种暧昧甜腻的甘醇，令他忍不住想要再次沉醉。

“在走进来之前，我预想了很多种可能性，”阿代尔斐尔亲昵地蹭着抵在头上的下颌，手臂环着让勒努的腰，抚摸着肌肉与骨骼的形状，“你拒绝。你拒绝并且赶我走。你接受。你接受，然而觉得失望。或者最不幸的，你接受，觉得满意，甚至是很满意，于是往我的手里塞了张紫钞票。”

“紫钞票。”让勒努忍不住笑出声，又觉得不妥地摇了摇头，捉起阿代尔斐尔的手印下补救的亲吻。

“你是觉得我不值吗？”阿代尔斐尔抬起头来，有些受伤地抿着唇看他。

“是我付不起，”让勒努边说边抚摸着阿代尔斐尔的卷发，像照料一只玩倦了的猫咪那样，仔细地替他梳理纠缠凌乱的发丝，玫瑰金色被汗水浸染出合欢花般的光泽，在透过窗帘照射进来的路灯光里，好像草莓味的冰淇淋，“我的财政状况可不允许我在‘一次性娱乐消费’上付出这么多钱，如果有那预算的话，我宁愿省下来换间24小时都有警卫拿着电棍值班的公寓。”

阿代尔斐尔看着床头柜，没有说话。方才床被他们弄得乱糟糟的，于是让勒努便将那把枪放在了里面以防走火。他收紧手臂，更深地陷入环着他的臂弯里，微垂着眼睑的样子像个困倦的迷路男孩，守着自己好容易寻到的温暖，生怕松开就会失去仅有的庇护所。

“想睡的话就睡吧，”让勒努将毯子拉过来，覆盖住两人相拥的身体，“明天你就在家里休息，不用去酒吧了。”

“不，”阿代尔斐尔在他怀里摇头，“我不会因为跟你上床就额外要求任何优待，”然后他的声音放轻，说话的气流掠过让勒努的锁骨，吹起沿着耳畔垂挂下来的发丝，“我只想要你，或者，容我斗胆希冀，你的爱。”

壁灯刚刚关上，视野还没有适应黑暗，让勒努在夜色里望着天花板，“爱。”他喃喃地重复了一遍。这是个听起来轻飘飘的，说起来却很沉重的词。他不确定自己是否有，或者，有过这样的东西。

“是的，爱，”一闪而过的车灯透过窗帘的缝隙，照亮阿代尔斐尔美丽的脸庞，好像塞纳河上的月光亲吻圣心大教堂白色的穹顶，“在很长的时间里，这恐怕也是我所能给你的，唯一的东西。”

“阿代尔斐尔太谦虚了，”让勒努不经意地抬手将长发撩到肩后，看了眼墙壁上含笑不语的青年，“他几乎给了我一切。”

职业性的敏锐使记者精确地捕捉到对方语气中的嗔怪，录音笔的电量还有两格，足以支撑到这小段叙述讲完。

“他是很聪明的人，什么事都做得非常出色，”街道上响起急促的鸣笛声，吊兰上淘气的猫跳下来，差点踩翻一盆蟹爪兰，让勒努朝外面看了眼，继续他的故事，“他先是主动提出帮我核对账目，然后是清点库存和折旧，他算得比我快，结果也比我准确，发现这一点后，我就干脆将这些事都交给他，专心做我喜欢的工作。”

“喜欢的工作？”记者停下笔，等待对方继续。

“烹饪，包括调酒，以及各种能将入口的东西变得美味的技艺，”让勒努扫了眼桌对面的笔记，上面有几行辨不清的文字，还有些符号和线条，“这是我一直以来的爱好，我就是为这才想要开酒吧，可账目上的那些数字花去我太多时间，跟各种部门打交道令我心力交瘁，反而没有多少精力钻研食谱和配方，直到阿代尔斐尔帮我分担了最麻烦的部分。”

“可以这么说吗？”记者以媒体工作者惯用的平淡语调问，“他领着服务员的工资，却承担着实际上的店长职责？”

“的确是如此，”让勒努放在桌面上的食指沿着那圈水渍打转，像在布面上描绘一泓湖水，“但我可不是什么黑心老板，也没有利用他对我的爱占他便宜的想法。关于工资的事，我主动地找他谈过话，提出将他转为正式员工，并依照他承担的实际工作支付合理金额。但他却坚决地拒绝了，既不要我的加薪，也不愿被纳入工资系统。”

“也就是说，”记者总结道，“他只想当按天结算的零时工？”

“他对我解释过原因，”让勒努叹了口气，“只可惜那时的我并没有相信，因为这听起来实在是太离奇了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“还记得吗，让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔坐在沙发上，刚洗完澡，裹着让勒努的浴袍，他们身材相仿，让勒努的所有衣服阿代尔斐尔穿起来都合适，就连鞋码都是一样的，“我搬进来的那天晚上对你说过，我跟父亲吵了架，所以决定离家出走。”

“记得，”让勒努取来毛巾，软软地搭在阿代尔斐尔头上，空气里是沐浴液的甜香，他从来没用过的牛奶味，“你父亲对你很凶，差点把你从楼上扔下去。”

“他根本就是法西斯，而且养着一群盖世太保。”阿代尔斐尔沉着脸，望着窗外的灰色雨丝，乌云挂在城市的上空，好像落满灰尘的蜘蛛网，“我父亲是个大人物，这个国家的所有部门都有他使唤得动的人，这就是为什么我的信息不能进入工资系统，也不能走进任何一家银行或者使用任何一台提款机，因为一旦这么做了，我的父亲就能查出我在哪里出现，他会派人来把我抓回去，囚禁在金丝鸟笼里，剥夺我的自由。”

让勒努走到窗边，看了眼被雨水泛滥的街道，为这个城市挺不怎么样的良心哀叹，然后关上窗回到沙发边，望着阿代尔斐尔永远令他沉迷的绿眼睛，试图说服自己相信他吐露的每一个字，但是很不幸失败了，于是只能保持微笑，等着对方继续讲下去。

“所以我必须小心，不能留下任何可以追踪的痕迹。”阿代尔斐尔说得十分认真，水珠滴下湿漉漉的发，沿着他的脸侧滚落，睫毛和嘴唇都被润得亮晶晶的。

让勒努替他擦去脸上的水，手指掠过冰凉的嘴角，在柔软的唇上停留，拇指轻柔地来回抚摸，决定不去想信或者不信的事，“我可以给你现金，你父亲总不可能追查每张钞票的去向。”

“现金是安全，但……”阿代尔斐尔握住他的手，贴在脸上，若即若离地吻着，“我不希望你将我为你做的事折算得这么清楚，就好像我对你的心意只值每月多出的两张纸。”

“我只是觉得，你应当获得与你的付出相称的报酬，”让勒努说着，终于忍不住吻了下去，阿代尔斐尔的唇尝起来就像果冻，但他还有话要说，所以没持续太长就恋恋不舍地分开了，“你刚刚离开家门，一无所有，正是缺钱的时候。至于我们间的那些事，如果真要平账的话，那我恐怕只能把整个酒吧送你了，反正你也是我们中更懂得经营的那个。”

“你是认真的吗，让勒努？”就像是仙女的魔法棒在里面点了片星空，阿代尔斐尔的眼睛忽然明亮起来，声音也变得有些激动，“那么，如果我要你放弃这间酒吧，跟我到别的国家去重新开始，你愿意吗？”

让勒努方才只是随口一说，却不料到被听者当了真，但经过短暂的思考后，他并没有收回自己的话，而是问，“你想去哪个国家？”

“除了法国，哪都行，”阿代尔斐尔雀跃地回答，“去我父亲找不到的地方。比如意大利，或者西班牙，法国并不是唯一以美食闻名的国家。”

“可我既不会意大利语，也不会西班牙语，”让勒努别过脸去，“我没有离开过法国，从布列塔尼到巴黎是我这辈子走过的最远旅程，我根本不知道该如何在一个语言不通的地方生存。”

“那我们就去说法语的国家，”阿代尔斐尔想了想，“摩洛哥怎么样？虽然官方语言是阿拉伯语，但是法语通用，我小时候在达尔贝达生活过，所以我知道。那是座漂亮的城市，有蓝色的大海，金色的沙滩，白色的房子，绿色的枣椰，彩色的玻璃，夏天阳光明媚，冬天温暖宜人，街道永远飘着薄荷味，更重要的是，法国菜在当地人和游客中都很受欢迎，你可以继续沿用原来的配方和食谱。” 

“达尔贝达？”让勒努没有反应过来。

“更广为人知的叫法是卡萨布兰卡，两者意思是一样的，白色的房子，一个是西班牙语，一个是阿拉伯语。”阿代尔斐尔擦干了头发，将毛巾放在茶几上，靠近让勒努怀里，“那是我人生中最幸福的时光，没有繁重的课业，没有麻烦的礼仪，也不知道自己喜欢男人。”

让勒努不知该如何回应，于是低下头，吻了他，赢得几秒钟思考的时间。

窗外的雨稍微小了，风将一片悬铃木的叶子吹来贴在玻璃窗上，好像一只干槁枯黄的手，布满了灰败的纹路和乌绿色的斑点。

“我还欠着银行的贷款，”让勒努说，“这间酒吧是我唯一的收入来源，如果关掉的话，我会因为负债被送进牢房。”

“贷款还差多少还清？”阿代尔斐尔问。

“连本带息，大概二十三万。”让勒努回答，“这就是为什么我只住得起廉价公寓。”

阿代尔斐尔不再说话，垂着头，像是在思考，或者说，更确切的，挣扎。让勒努以为他是在为出逃计划的破产而难过，安抚地将他在臂弯里抱紧，正想说些什么，怀里的人却忽然挣脱，站在沙发和茶几之间。

“起来。”阿代尔斐尔示意道。

“什么？”让勒努不明就里，却还是照着做了。

阿代尔斐尔抬起沙发靠墙角的那边，从下面拖出那只手提箱，用毛巾擦了擦上面的灰，放在茶几上，输入密码，让勒努在他的余光里别开视线，花朵形状的金属扣很快打开，露出箱子里面紫红色的布面。衣物早就被取出来挂在柜子里，个人用品都在洗手间或者浴室，里面只剩几封皮质的文件夹，还有为数不多的零碎物品。

“我得先向你说声‘抱歉’，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔将箱子里的东西逐一拿出来，两只手掌搭在箱子的边缘，望着空荡荡的紫红色布面，“我对你说过谎，关于我的钱只够路费和吃饭的事，那时我们还不太熟，所以……很抱歉，但现在我决定对你坦诚了。”

让勒努疑惑地看着那只箱子，紫红色的帷幕突然被掀开，更浅的紫色铺满他的视野，这只箱子竟然有个如此隐秘的夹层，里面整整齐齐叠放的全是捆扎成摞的五百欧元钞票。

“这些钱足够我们到另一个国家去开始新的生活，”阿代尔斐尔从箱子里拿出一捆，“你想去哪里都可以。”他将钱递给让勒努，“在那之前，不妨先换间有安保的公寓，这样我们就不用每天都枕着那把枪睡觉，说实话，它的存在总让我感到害怕。”

“可是，”让勒努伸手接过，却没有收下，只是随意地拿在手上，视线落在阿代尔斐尔的眼睛里，“我不明白，既然你这么有钱，为什么要来我的酒吧打工？还想躲在储物间里过夜？你完全可以住酒店，就连总统套房都绰绰有余。”

“住酒店需要信用卡和身份证明，不需要的那些又很不安全，相比之下，酒吧的储物间反而不引人注意，没有人会想到去打劫一个睡在地板上的人。”阿代尔斐尔解释道，“当然也不一定非得是酒吧，可我看了一圈，附近只有你那里在招人。”

“你的意思是，”让勒努尽量平静地转述，“你带着这么多钱，想找个安全的地方住，所以来了我的酒吧，并且打算就这么一直待下去？”

“我本来的计划是只待一段时间，然后离开法国，到比利时或者荷兰去寻份工作，我不能立即动身，因为我父亲肯定会派人在机场和铁路盯着，所以我想过段时间再走，这样更加稳妥，”阿代尔斐尔合上箱子，“你还有什么疑问吗？”

“有，”让勒努说，然后沉默了几秒，“为什么要带上我？”。

“没想到你会问这样的问题，”阿代尔斐尔有些失望“换成别人早就愉快地接受，并对我说一通甜言蜜语生怕我会改主意了。”叹了口气后，他露出欢欣的微笑，“不过如果你是那样的人，我也就不会爱上你了。瞧，这就是答案。”

“我有些糊涂了，”记者说，“先前的时候，你告诉我的是，你那时候并没有相信阿代尔斐尔的话，可是从你的叙述来看，你却对他说的计划没有任何质疑，从头到尾都表现得十分乐意。其中最让我感到疑惑的是，在你抛出贷款这个难题时，你心里的真实想法是什么？是不相信他，所以找的借口，还是你愿意跟他离开，却为这个计划很难实施而遗憾？”

“一个家财万贯的贵公子，带着巨款逃离残暴父亲的魔爪，刚刚好来到我的面前，并不可思议地与我坠入爱河，还说要带我到国外去过幸福的日子。”让勒努如是复述着，“上初中之后我就不相信这种好事会落在我身上了。但是我愿意跟他走，无论他会将我带向何方。”

“因为你对他也抱有相同的感情？”记者不失时机地问。

让勒努没有回答，而是自顾自地说下去，“那个下午，秋天，下着雨，我觉得自己好像第一次进入赌场的生客，被命运推到风云变幻的轮盘游戏前，所有不由分说塞到我口袋里的甜头，都是为了让我深陷其中，在将来的某一天输掉我的全部。但我还是掷下了筹码，因为阿代尔斐尔希望我这么做，他是我所拥有的事物中最不愿失去的部分，我从他那里得到的，已经远胜过我昔日对未来所有美好想象的总和，所以，不管将来我要付出什么样的代价，都绝不会视之为亏损。”


	5. Chapter 5

Keywords：苍穹骑士团 骑士组

Summary：改编自9月16日梦见的内容。节奏快得好像电影。

————————————————

他们很快搬进了新的公寓，租金是原来的两倍，在警察局的对面，门房24小时换班，保安彻夜巡逻，卧室和客厅之间有墙，贴着亚麻色暗纹的壁纸。房屋登记处填的是让勒努的名字，阿代尔斐尔只是他“暂时借住”的室友，从他少得可怜的行李来看也的确像是如此。

新公寓也在十八区，搬家没花多少时间，但他们在整理物品上消耗了整个下午，将衣服收到柜子里，鞋架挪到玄关，个人用品在浴室里排列整齐，为数不多的几本书放在客厅，厨房被让勒努的收藏塞满，变成刀具和调料罐的博物馆。

阿代尔斐尔主动承担起将形状各异的蛋糕模具放进盒子的工作，然后将雕刻得十分有个性的冰格收纳进冰箱下层，他在纸箱里拿出两个平底锅，仔细地比较了一下，没发现任何区别，“这两个有什么不同吗？”

“涂层不一样，”让勒努的声音从烤箱那边传来，“你不觉得左边的那个反光更强一些吗？”

“我还以为是光线角度的缘故，”这也会影响食物的口感吗？阿代尔斐尔在心里暗自吐了吐舌头，左右看了几眼，决定放弃找茬游戏，“我把它们放进顶上的柜子了，更光亮的在外面。”

终于将一切都收拾妥当后，他们两个人都累得动弹不得，双双倒在有拐角的亚麻布沙发上，阿代尔斐尔枕着让勒努的腿，望着客厅里黄铜色的枝形灯，上面有十一个光点，不对称，因为第五个没有亮起。

“我不想做饭了。”让勒努的声音听起来像个濒死的旅行者，徒步从圣日耳曼走过来，绕过卢浮宫，从塞纳河的南岸走到北岸，精疲力竭地朝着拉雪兹神父公墓走去，因为预感到自己马上就要埋在那里了。他垂下视线询问，“出去吃怎么样？”

“好，”阿代尔斐尔抬眼送出去一个微笑，“你什么时候有空教教我烹饪吧，这样我也可以做饭给你吃。”

“你为什么要在自家的灶台前跟一个专业的厨师抢工作？”让勒努不解地问，伸手在阿代尔斐尔小巧的鼻尖上戳了下。

“我想学着照顾你，”阿代尔斐尔回答，“你总有累，不舒服，或者心情不好的时候吧？比如现在，你不是累得不想动了吗？”

“那就给我一个拥抱，”让勒努请求道，手指穿过灯光下呈现粉金色的卷发，轻轻地摩挲，“但是请远离我的厨房，尤其是烤箱。”

“真小气！”阿代尔斐尔嘟着嘴，一脸不高兴的样子，却同时伸出手臂，挂上让勒努的脖子，拉起自己的身体给了他一个结实的拥抱，“你指的是这样吗？这样会让你感觉好很多？”

“是，”让勒努回抱住他，顺势将阿代尔斐尔按在沙发上，“如果再来一个吻就更好了。”

等阿代尔斐尔发觉自己上当时，他的抗议已经被灼热的双唇封缄，除了呼吸纠缠的叹息和胸腔被压迫的轻喘外，什么声音也发不出来，身体也很快变得软绵绵的，好像盛在盘子里等待品尝的贝肉，坚硬的外壳早就被剥开了。

晚饭就这么理所当然地拖成了夜宵。最后还是让勒努做的饭，错过了买菜的时间，所以他们只好回到自家的酒吧，用储物间的食材做了顿简餐。店里的员工都知道他们在交往，心照不宣地没去打扰，也没有往那个角落多看。倒是店里的某位常客，抱着吉他走到他们面前，弹了首《时光流逝》，一曲完毕后整个酒吧都响起掌声。

“要你放弃这间酒吧，真是我迄今为止所做的，最坏的事情。”阿代尔斐尔举杯对所有的人微笑，眼睛里却流淌着深重的哀伤，然后他转过脸，目光越过桌面上的杯盏和餐盘，“对不起，让勒努，”他将这个名字念得十分郑重，语气庄严得好像起誓，“我会用余下的一生来补偿你的，如果你能喜欢我那么久的话。”

“你只是提出了一个建议，决定接受它的是我。”让勒努放下刀叉，绕到餐桌对面，替阿代尔斐尔擦去挂在眼角的泪，“我们会有新的酒吧的，属于我们两个人，你可以为它想个好名字。”

“那就用我们的名字怎么样？Jan & Adel，”阿代尔斐尔试着念了一下，看见让勒努的眼睛里有某种微妙感转瞬即逝，喉结在长发的影子下克制地动了动，“你不喜欢吗？”

“这是个好名字。”让勒努清了清嗓子，没有说谎。

“那你到了嘴边又咽下去的话是什么？”阿代尔斐尔紧着眉问，“请告诉我你的真实想法。”

“是一种迷信，说出来你会生气的，”让勒努求饶地看着他，没能抗住那双绿眼睛里的审问，只好回答，“以双方名字命名品牌或者任何东西的情侣到最后都会分手。”说完又赶紧补充，“天知道是谁胡编出来的，大概就跟尼斯湖水怪一样，只是一种毫无根据的臆想，只有傻子才会相信。”

让勒努紧张的样子惹得阿代尔斐尔忍不住露出微笑，他握着让勒努的手，凑到唇边，在无名指上轻轻地吻了下，眼神在带香味的烛火中分外柔和，“其实我们也可以不做情侣。”

“你的意思是？”闻言让勒努的脸忽然苍白，睫毛都不敢眨地盯着阿代尔斐尔的脸。

“我们可以结婚，这样就打破诅咒了。”阿代尔斐尔碰了碰让勒努冰冷的脸，拇指停留在他无名指的根部，打着圈摩挲，画下一个温热的看不见的戒指，“问题是，你愿意吗？”

让勒努不敢相信地望着阿代尔斐尔被暖色的灯光蒙上金纱的眼睛，这个美丽得好像艺术品的青年在夏末走进这间酒吧，那时的他还是个无家可归的青年，然后在初秋与自己相爱，却摇身一变成了身携巨款的富家公子，现在冬天还没有到来，他又提出要跟自己结婚，这节奏快得好像连续剧，让勒努自感应接不暇。

“我只是这么希望，你不必立即回答我，”阿代尔斐尔看起来十分认真，他不是在开玩笑，眼睛里的渴望中藏着一丝害怕被拒绝的惴惴不安，连带着他的声音也变得轻如叹息，“甚至，不必答应。”

“晚上，”夜色中的街道透过玻璃窗映进来，好像不断变幻着的彩色电影，“我指的是回去之后，”让勒努拉着阿代尔斐尔的手，两只分别握在掌心里，“等我们回到公寓再谈这件事好吗？”

阿代尔斐尔点了下头，抿着嘴再不言语。

他们快速地解决完各自的盘中餐，然后如往常那样，阿代尔斐尔换上服务员的衣服，端着菜单和餐盘，步姿优雅地穿行在桌椅之间。

让勒努站在吧台后面，一边将冰块装进调酒壶，一边看着这间酒吧里最有钱的人恭敬地为潦倒的流浪艺术家们服务，扇形灯的光线自上方垂下，披在阿代尔斐尔肩上，就好像一对朦胧闪光的翅膀。

凌晨两点，他们送走最后的客人，对下班回家的员工说再见。阿代尔斐尔照例接管账目的清点，而让勒努则重新确认了一遍库存。

等他们回到公寓时，街道上已经不剩多少行人，深秋的晚风吹过街道，卷起满地黄叶，在水泥地上发出沙沙的响声，下水道传来啮齿类动物爬过的动静，头顶上是冰凉安静的明月，永恒地俯瞰着迷宫一样的城市。

新买的床比原来的宽敞也更加柔软，他们相拥着倒在上面，翻了好几个来回，疲惫地钻进被子里，床铺是冰的，让勒努怕阿代尔斐尔冷，于是抱紧了着他，立即得到同样的回应。

棉絮和羽绒很快被双份的体温暖得熨帖，他们像两只过冬的鸟，躲在舒适的巢穴里，亲密地依偎，好一会儿都没人说话，但有的问题是不能回避的。

“我是你的第一个情人吗？”最先打破寂静的是让勒努，如他所说的那样，决定好好谈谈。

“嗯，”阿代尔斐尔在他的怀里动了动，“这对你很重要吗？”

“很重要，”让勒努叹息道，“但不是对我，而是对你。提着箱子从家里跑出来，跟遇见的第一个男人上床，然后闪电般地步入婚姻。不管你去问谁，阿代尔，人家都会告诉你，这是件极其愚蠢的事。你没经历过什么人，所以并不能确定自己想要什么。除此之外，你也不了解我的过去，你只看到了我令你喜欢的方面，却不知道我曾经的生活有多么一塌糊涂。”说到这里，他的手臂无意识地收紧，话音有些不安稳，“我是怕你将来后悔。”

“请不要把我当小孩子，让，”阿代尔斐尔从让勒努的怀抱里挣脱，翻身过去用手臂支撑起身体，居高临下地看着他，语气十分严肃，“我只是没有恋爱经验，又不是没有头脑。作为一个成年人，我十分清楚自己要的是什么。至于你所谓的过去，怎么样我都不在乎，我只知道我现在认识的你，是一个很棒的人，你收留了我，一个素不相识的，看起来十分可疑的人，还与我分享你本就不宽敞的公寓。我曾经疑惑过很长时间，这么做对你有什么好处？”

“那你现在有结论了吗？”让勒努有些忐忑地问，黑暗中他看不清对方的表情。

“你不为任何好处，只是习惯为他人提供避难所，”阿代尔斐尔回答，听起来确像经过深思熟虑，“就比如你的酒吧。为什么那些穷困的艺术家们都喜欢来这里？因为你懂得欣赏他们的才华，也愿意了解他们的哀愁。你记得几乎每个常客的职业爱好和口味，不用他们说你也知道该在配方里做些什么增减。他们在这座城市里居无定所，到处不受欢迎，可来到你的酒吧就像回了家，有人记得他们喜欢吃什么，喜欢喝什么，有人关心他们的演出和画展，有人愿意给他们善意和温暖。所以……”泪水顺着他的睫毛滴落下来，打湿了让勒努的睡衣，“将要毁掉这一切的我是个多么自私可恶的人。真正该考虑会不会后悔的人是你才对。”

“阿代尔，”让勒努捧起他此生所见最美丽的那张脸，吻去睫毛上闪烁的泪光，将轻颤的肩揽进怀里抱紧，“既然向你提到了过去，那就必须坦诚地说，在遇到你之前，我并不是喜欢稳定在某个人身边的类型，我可能有过……我也没数过多少，反正很多的床伴，其中大部分人我都记不清，还有的根本没问名字，”阿代尔斐尔看起来并不介意，于是他继续说，“我经历过很多，所以，当我们在一起时，我立即明白这跟过去那些各取所需的风流事完全不一样，这是……我不知道该如何描述，但是，阿代尔，我想跟你永远在一起，去什么地方都行，就是不要分开。所有的人，不管是艺术家还是流浪者，总会找到各自的归处，而我的，”他指了指自己的胸口，“在你这里。”

默不作声地听着，阿代尔斐尔流下了更多的眼泪，像小溪一样淌过他的面颊，将嘴唇浸润得像酒渍樱桃般红艳，“那，结婚的事，你愿意吗？”

几秒的迟疑后，让勒努重重地点了下头。还没等他说出话，阿代尔斐尔就吻了上来，柔软的身体像条游动的鳗鱼，搅得夜色里尽是凌乱的呼吸和破碎的呢喃，被子滑落到地毯上，可他们谁都没有觉得冷。


	6. Chapter 6

录音笔上的电量标签开始闪烁，记者不得不请求对话暂停。更换了可拆卸的电池后，他将那根黑色的塑料长条放回原处，红灯重新亮起，他提了一个问题：“如前所述，你并没有相信他说的，关于离家出走的故事，同时也认为结婚是个仓促的选择，然而却很轻易地说了‘愿意’。这听起来有些冒险，你甚至不知道他的底细，还有那些钱，你问过他是怎么来的吗？”

“没有，”让勒努回答得很干脆，“那是他的钱，我不想表现得太在意。他认为我有必要知道的时候自然会告诉我的。这就是我的想法。”

“如果那笔钱来路不正，婚姻会让你更容易被法官判断为共犯，或者风险共担的债务偿还人，你可能因此坐牢，并且搭上后半生，”记者一针见血地指出，“那时的你，难道完全没有考虑过这些事吗？”

“我考虑过，我当然考虑过，”让勒努笑着回答，“我不是一个天真的人，阿代尔对我说的话和他要我做的事，怎么看都像是一个天大的圈套，我甚至猜想过，他是不是抢了银行，或者走私军火，急需一个身份干净的人掩护，或者从谁那里借了一大笔钱，打算结婚后潜逃到墨西哥，扔下我替他还债。网络上这种新闻很多，落跑的石油公主，被追杀的千亿富翁，遭冻结的比特币……故事的前半部分看起来都大同小异，至于结局……”

记者停下笔，等待对方继续讲述。

让勒努意识到自己将话题扯开得太远，稍作停顿后回到了主题，“我想过所有的可能性，但我还是愿意参与这个赌局。因为我相信，或者说，我固执地相信阿代尔是不会伤害我的，他或许在某些事情上对我有隐瞒，但绝不会将我推向绝境。他的眼睛和他的笑容，以及其他所有的一切，都让我觉得，对这个人的动机存在哪怕任何一点怀疑都是天大的罪过。”

“这么说我就理解了，”记者点点头，脸上波澜不惊，“请继续说结婚的事。”

“我们不能冒险在法国登记，因为民政厅需要提前预约，在等待的时间里，阿代尔的父亲很可能会得到风声，然后在我们预定结婚的当天将他抓走。所以我们决定先离开法国，去西班牙，阿代尔在大学里学过西班牙语，所以他的父亲很可能会认定他想要在那定居，然后我们再辗转到荷兰，或者比利时，寻个好日子结婚，”让勒努轻轻地摩挲着那枚戒指，这显然已经成为他陷入回忆时的习惯动作，他又抬头看了眼画中的青年，“阿代尔甚至选好了礼服的颜色。”

“白色，”阿代尔斐尔将手机屏幕转向让勒努，半边脸颊被电子壁炉的热辐射烤得通红，涨潮的声音透过窗户在室内的墙壁间撞击，重叠的回音听起来好像幽灵在飘荡，他们正在海边度假，真正目的是处理掉那把枪，“你觉得白色怎么样？”

“只要你喜欢。”让勒努毫不意外阿代尔斐尔会选择白色，即使相处的时间不算长，他也看得出那漂亮的青年尤其钟爱干净的颜色，比如他正在料理的这束百合花，花瓣白得没有一点杂质，与他们计划定居的城市有着相同的名字，是来这里的路上买的，阿代尔斐尔说这是他最喜欢的花。

“你总要给我点意见。”阿代尔斐尔从沙发上爬下来，走到让勒努身边，月亮正从海平面上升起，银色的月光随着浪花起伏，好像一张巨大的发光的网，从天穹上款款落下来，被黑色坚硬的岩石戳出不规则的孔。

“我的意见是，”让勒努瞄了眼价格，声音停顿了几秒，“你负责把自己打扮漂亮，而我的任务是当你的陪衬。”

阿代尔斐尔沉眼看着他，“你就不能稍微认真一点吗？”

“我没穿过这么正式的礼服，拿不准它们在我身上是什么样的，”叶片和花瓣上都闪着露光，那些花已经不需要更多水了，让勒努将水壶放到窗台上，用毛巾擦干净手，“所以，亲爱的阿代尔，这个任务就交给你了。”

“好吧。”阿代尔斐尔无可奈何地答应，重新回到沙发上用被子堆砌出的防御工事里，这个季节的海风吹起来是寒冷的，太阳出来时沙滩上还有些零星的游客，到了晚上就死寂得像是无人区，对他们来说倒是正好。

让勒努两周前独自租下了这套海边民宿，房东住在城里，并不常来看，他事先说过会有朋友偶尔来玩，保险起见将客房摆弄得像是使用过。准备妥当后他到车行租了辆车，载着阿代尔斐尔，避开高速公路，穿过许多的小镇，原本的两小时车程生生多折腾出一倍，但路上的风景比加油站和服务区好看多了。他们在一家小店用了午餐，又耽搁了一个小时，其中一半的时间都耗费在逗猫和看某人逗猫上。

抵达海边时已经是日暮时分，贝壳被夕阳照得金灿灿的，风吹得脸疼，海水却看起来很温暖，只是看起来，阿代尔斐尔不小心靠得太近，浪花没过了他的脚背，激得他差点抽筋，幸好带了备用的鞋。

晚饭是阿代尔斐尔做的，让勒努在他旁边指导，也许是太饿了，他们两个人都吃得津津有味。

“我说过，我学什么都很快。”阿代尔斐尔对自己的成果十分满意。

“所以他们给你发了张大学文凭。”这的确是让勒努吃过的最美味的晚餐。

“如果你想要的话，等我们到了国外，也给你弄一张。”阿代尔斐尔提议。

“申请大学是不是需要先上完高中？”让勒努蹙着眉问。

“你没有？”阿代尔斐尔有些意外，又很快恢复平常，“没有也没关系，只是稍微麻烦一点，但总会有办法的。”

“我没能从高中顺利毕业，这会让你看轻我吗？”让勒努放下了叉子。

“你在开什么玩笑？”阿代尔斐尔赶紧咽下嘴里的食物，“我在你眼里是这么狭隘的人吗？”

“因为你表现得很惊讶，好像是第一次知道世界上竟然还有人连高中都没读完。”让勒努当然没有错过阿代尔斐尔刚才的表情。

“我只是没看出来，”阿代尔斐尔有些委屈，努力为自己辩解，“可这也不能怪我，你看起来跟我认识的那些大学同学没有任何区别，除了，你比他们和善，相处起来也更令人愉快。”

“姑且当做夸奖。”让勒努并没有真的介意，他很快就将注意力放到汤里面漂浮的蘑菇上，阿代尔斐尔的切片得有些厚，但是口感依然不错。

晚饭后他们沿着栈桥散步，找渔民租了条船，对方开始不乐意，直到看见阿代尔斐尔手中的钞票。

“我们只是想到海上兜兜风，谁知道这附近连租游艇的地方都没有，只好借用您家的小船了。”阿代尔斐尔一脸遗憾地展示着他的游艇执照。

渔民装作不悦地收下钱，根本没看那本塑料册，嘟哝着叮嘱他们别忘记穿救生衣，就把打火钥匙扔给了让勒努。

“你还会开游艇？”让勒努在马达发动的声音里问。

“会。”阿代尔斐尔望了眼前方，小船慢慢地离开码头，朝着远方的地平线驶去。

渔民在岸边不放心地看着，见他们开得安稳，没过多久就回屋子里去看他每日必追的电视剧了。

小船来到海中央，四下里寂静空旷，天地间只余他们两个，仿佛整个世界都是属于他们的，晚归的海鸟从头顶上孤单飞过，留下悠长的鸣叫，静谧的夜色却因此变得更加深邃。

“就这里怎么样？”让勒努将手里的布包打开，手枪黑色的线条在月光下呈现乌亮的光泽，“离岸边已经足够远，没有人能看清我们。”

“到礁石后面去，”阿代尔斐尔说着便转了舵，小船斜穿过浪花，躲进海中孤单直竖的岩石后平铺的阴影里，“现在。”

让勒努握着枪，手伸进冰冷的海水里，然后放开。阴森的大海很快吞没了那块黑色的物件，连一点声音都没发出来。阿代尔斐尔拾起裹枪的布，替让勒努擦干手，贴到胸口小心地暖着。

“现在感觉怎么样？我这里还有什么是令你害怕的吗？”让勒努将他的爱人拉进怀里。

阿代尔斐尔摇摇头，顺势靠在让勒努的怀里，手臂环住他的腰。两个人就这么随着海浪轻轻摇晃，躲在大陆架上隆起的岩脊后，沐浴自天穹降临的银白清透的月光，直到针肌砭骨的冷风将他们赶回岸上。

“春天，就等到春天，”卧室许久没住人，有些潮湿，阿代尔斐尔在让勒努臂弯里舒服地蜷起，听着窗外海浪冲刷岸边的鸣响，“到那时我们就能将一切准备妥当，我父亲的搜寻按理也该松懈下来了，他有更重要的事要操心，没有精力天天追着自己的儿子跑。”


	7. Chapter 7

“春天？”记者另起一页，写了几个词，录音笔的指示灯在玻璃杯上映出对称的光点，组成一对闪烁的红眼睛。

“是的，”让勒努杯中的冰块已经融化得差不多，只剩几枚碎冰在面上漂浮，青柠檬深绿色的果皮上淌着流光，他的视线穿过六棱形的玻璃，眼神渺远得仿佛正望着时空的彼端，“从海边回去后，阿代尔斐尔就为我们选好了戒指，网络使购物变得方便，也变得安全。我们在酒吧里的员工和艺术家们的祝福中为对方戴上，当他的名字以铭文的方式印在我皮肤上的刹那，一生的时光快速在我的眼前闪过，漫长的，幸福的，和阿代尔分享的一生，真实得好像记忆。”

记者看了眼让勒努的无名指，银色的环带在两枚指尖中徐徐转圈，可以想象那个名字被抚摸过多少次。

“我们戴着戒指度过了圣诞节，然后一起迎来新年。我分次还清了欠银行的贷款，处理掉所有可能带来麻烦的物品，一切的计划都在按部就班地进行，我们规划好了逃跑的路线，预设了途中可能出现的意外，甚至做好分头行动再寻个安全地方汇合的准备……但这些，最后都没用上，”杯壁上装饰的青柠叶随着一声叹息被吹落，让勒努盯着桌布上那片卵形的翠绿，丁香色的长发垂在额前，影子细得好像泪痕，“我们没能等来春天。”

“发生了什么？”记者以关切的语调问，看了眼录音笔，黑色的塑料质物听不懂人间的悲喜，尽责地记录着一切。

让勒努的目光没有移动，声音平稳得不真实，显然是经过了克制，“事情发生的时候我在银行，阿代尔斐尔告诉我将那些钱不引人注目转入账户的方法，我照着他说的做，出于谨慎，必须分几次进行。那是最后一次，办理妥当后我们就开车去西班牙，在那里，阿代尔斐尔会以某种看似不小心的方式留下痕迹，为了看起来更逼真，事后还会进行一些弥补，但他神通广大的父亲一定能察觉他在哪里。然后我们立即买机票离开欧洲，随便去哪兜一圈，再回来时去往荷兰或者比利时，完成结婚登记后来摩洛哥定居。”

有人敲门，看装扮是游客。让勒努起身走过去，礼貌地指给他们看“今日暂休”的牌子，赠给他们两杯外带装的薄荷茶，微笑着将他们打发走了。

记者握着笔等他回来，故事已经到了最关键的部分。

“事情办理得很顺利，按照计划，我们会在三天内离开法国。”让勒努继续说他的故事，“我坐在计程车上向这座城市告别，那是个料峭的寒春，车窗玻璃结着冻雾，行道树刚刚冒出嫩芽，阳光已经开始具有温度，一切都看起来那么美好，那么具有希望。”他盯着桌布上变小了许多的水渍，平和如水的声音里杂糅着沙砾般的艰涩，“等我到了酒吧，阿代尔斐尔却不在那里。他跟我同时出门，我去银行，他去酒吧，可员工都说他今天没有来。”

话语在这里停止，不断延伸的沉默中只听得见猫咪在阳光下嬉闹的声音。金黄色的那只捕捉到了一只甲虫，黑白的那只费尽心机想要夺走，藤椅和桌子在他们的持久战中摇晃，勉强保持着平衡。嘈杂的噪音透过玻璃的缝隙传进来，好长的时间里都没有被话语盖过。

“是他的父亲，”记者理解地补完最艰难的部分，不希望这场访谈变成酷刑和折磨，“在来这里之前，我做过必要的背景调查，不然杂志社不会批准我出差的经费。我知道发生在阿代尔斐尔身上的事，所以，不如跳过令你痛苦的部分。”

“不，你不知道，”让勒努摇头，痛苦令他脸上的伤痕看起来更深，异色的眼睛里浮现灰霾，好像被乌云骤然遮蔽的薄日，“所有的报道上都说阿代尔是自杀的，但我不相信。他跟我订了婚，计划好了未来，他不可能自杀。一定是他父亲干的，他说过，他离家出走是因为跟父亲吵架，他父亲盛怒时差点将他扔下楼，他就是因为害怕才逃出来的。最后发生的事跟他说的一模一样，这绝不是巧合，他是被谋杀的，可是没有人相信我。”

阿代尔斐尔的死因是坠楼，警察勘过现场，法医查验过遗体，结论都指向自杀，原因是父亲不接受他的性取向，所有的新闻报道上都是这么写的。但记者没有反驳让勒努的坚持，安静地听他说。

“一开始，我并没有往坏处想，我以为他顺便去办别的事，或者在哪里耽误了，这种情况之前也有。可到了晚上，阿代尔斐尔还没出现，我隐隐感觉事情不对，拿着手机里的照片，从公寓到酒吧，一路上挨个问有没有人看见他。最后是邻近街区的烟酒店老板说，他看见阿代尔被人拖进一辆黑色的轿车，但没注意到车牌号。”一秒的停顿，让勒努眨了眨眼睛，然后继续说，“我当即报了警，阿代尔身份不明，那笔钱也可疑，我想过这会不会给他带来麻烦，但比起来者不善的绑架犯，把他交给警察，哪怕是狱警，都要安全得多。”

笔记本翻开了新的一页。记者将目光中的同情维持在善意又不至于冒犯的区间内，尽管对方并没有看他。

“剩下的事情，正如你知道的那样，”让勒努摩挲着那枚戒指，视线缓缓抬起，声音却降下去，“警察局给我打电话，说他们找到了阿代尔，但是很抱歉……”停顿，省去难言的部分，然后他继续，“我将阿代尔对我说过的事告诉警察，请他们重新调查这个案子，然而无济于事，他父亲，既然你已经知道他是谁，就该明白这个公道有多难讨回。”

记者点了下头。“你去探望过他吗？我指的是……”执笔者小心地观察着对面的表情，末尾的单词说得很轻，像是贴着水面落下的石子，生怕引发抚不平的涟漪，“墓地。”

“没有，”让勒努遗憾地回答，扶着额头，长发穿过他的手指，淡紫色的瀑布从指缝流出来，顺着支撑在桌上的手臂弯曲，“我不知道在哪，他的家人不肯告诉我。我和他的父亲有一个十分荒诞的共同点，那就是都坚决认为对方才是害死阿代尔的罪魁祸首。他父亲不相信自己的儿子是个同性恋，反复强调阿代尔是个优秀的‘正常人’，不可能跟男人搅在一起。他指控我诱拐，强行占有了，并以此控制他儿子，他很轻易就说服了警察立案，我因此失去了一段时间的自由。但酒吧的员工和常客们都作证说我们是关系平等的恋人，把那两张票赠送给阿代尔的艺术家拿出了当时的现场录像，种种细节表明阿代尔才是我们的关系中更主动的那个，整晚他都在偷偷看我，还主动牵了我的手，在如此确凿的证据面前，警方不得不将我放出来，但他的父亲并不是那么轻易放弃的人。”

“那之后他又做了什么呢？”记者问。

“他派人在我的脸上留下了这道纪念，”让勒努的手指着伤疤，隔着空气，从额头到脸侧划了一条线，“我没有别的仇人，只可能是他，但我同样没有证据来证明。”

“我不是警察，也不是法官，”记者叹息着说，“我不需要证据。我只是在收集一个故事，一个由你讲述的，你认为是真实的故事。”

“不止我这么想，见证过我们如何相爱的酒吧常客们也愤愤不平，他们将这件事发布到了网络上，希望借助舆论为我们伸张正义。许多人来小丘广场的酒吧献花，那时我在医院治疗，酒吧关着门，他们就把花放在外面。出院是两个多星期后的事情，店门前的花已经被清理掉，刚下过雨，什么也没剩下，但网络上可以搜索到当时的照片。我打印了一些下来，就贴在那边的墙上。”让勒努指了下斜前方。

记者顺着他的目光看过去，那面墙上挂着块亚麻色的绳板，上面钉满了照片和各式各样的留言，还有些说不清楚是什么的装饰，百合花形状的图钉发着微光，好像一场盛大的纪念。

“我在酒吧门口站了一会儿，没有进去，有人认出了我，是广场上的画家，关切地问我怎么样，我回答‘一切都好’，但并不。我回到了公寓，躺在床上，被子和枕头里都是阿代尔的味道，不论闭上眼还是睁着，我都能感觉到他就在那里，在我身边，环绕着我，拥抱着我。他并没有离去，他一直都在，以某种超越时间和空间的形式，特别地存在着。认定了这一点后，我开始思考。该做什么？确切来说是，阿代尔希望我做什么？那笔钱该怎么处理？尽管他的父亲曾想要讨回，说那是他儿子的遗产，但法律上来说已经完全属于我。我提出用这笔钱交换阿代尔的墓地所在，但他父亲拒绝了。”让勒努露出半自嘲半讽刺的笑，“可想而知他有多不愿意我接近他的儿子，或许这就是他没有杀我的原因，怕我到另一个世界去继续纠缠阿代尔。”

记者没有再去揭开死亡所带来的伤疤，他更关心生者的选择，“看来你最终寻找到了答案？”

让勒努垂下睫毛，额发的阴影掩住他的眼睛，“我在公寓里花了好几天，将所有与阿代尔有关的事物拣出来妥善收藏，初遇那日穿的衬衣、属于他的酒吧制服、没用完的沐浴液、留在梳子上的头发……他穿过的我的衣服，太多了，他总是一件一件地试，整个衣柜里都是他的痕迹。最后我打开了他的手提箱，密码是他告诉我的，但我从来没有使用过，这是第一次。箱子里的东西基本都拿出来了，只剩一些证明资金合法性的文件、巴黎高商的毕业证、游艇执照……还有一本笔记，我把它打开，一切顿时了然。”


	8. Chapter 8

阳光斜斜地射进来，有些刺眼，让勒努拉下了半边窗帘，灰色的阴影将桌面分割成明暗两域，为那副肖像画蒙上暗淡的薄纱。

“发现那本笔记时，我并没有立即将它打开，那是属于阿代尔的隐私，而我没有得到他的允许。”他继续道，“我只是将它拿在手里，反复地看。笔记本封面是皮质，深红色，侧面有两条较深的使用痕迹，一条很粗，超过笔记本的一半厚度，一条很细，只覆盖了最后几页。思忖很久后，我决定先大致确认里面的内容再决定要不要细看。”

记者专注地听着，笔杆被汗水润得滑溜溜的，不得不停下来擦拭。

让勒努为客人换了杯新茶，这次添的是玫瑰，“我翻开第一页，看到日期和几行字，明白那是日记，快速地合上没有看。紧接着我又翻开最后一页，里面的内容是倒过来写的，封底当作封面，写着许多数字，还有货币单位和加减号，看起来是账本。阿代尔将他所有的钱都托付给我了，那他应该也不会介意我查看账目，抱着这样的想法，我从头开始仔细地翻阅。”

备用电池只带了一块，记者望了眼录音笔暂时安静的指示灯，在心里暗自祈祷它能够坚持战斗到最后。

“前面几页是他为自己的逃亡所做的预算，原本的计划里只有一个人的开支，目的地是荷兰，备选国家是比利时。”让勒努的声音平稳得好像离潮的海浪，最汹涌的狂澜已经过去，只剩微波轻抚沙滩，“我快速地翻过与我无关的部分，忽然看到了十分熟悉的内容，是小丘广场那间酒吧的营业数据，最早的日期是他来我公寓的次日，从那之后每天都有记录。一开始的数字只是粗略的估计，后来某天他说服我将账目交给他，笔记本上的记录也随之变成精确的数据备份，还有些我看不太懂过程的计算。阿代尔花了几页的篇幅对酒吧经营状况作了仔细的评估，并在这些结果的基础上，为将要在达尔贝达开业的酒吧做了几套不同的方案和预算，十分详细地列举出各有的利弊。”

随着笔尖在纸上流畅地滑动，新的时间节点被记录了下来，安插在电影之夜前，为爱情萌生的时间提供了新的假说。

让勒努的声音停了一会，等待疲于书写的记者，“最后，我看到了一份清单，作为导致他们失业的补偿，阿代尔为酒吧所有的员工都准备了一笔安置金，数额是月工资的五倍还多。更让我意想不到的是，他还记下了常来酒吧的那些艺术家们的名字，为每个处在困境中的却依然坚持着理想的人都准备了一笔赞助费，并附上建议的使用方法。”

“每个人？”记者并非没有听清，却忍不住轻叹，不自觉停驻的笔尖在本子上戳出深色的墨迹，末尾的句点因此变得突兀，好像某种虫类的眼睛。

“是的，每个人，或者更确切来说，每个他认为值得被鼓励和支持的人。在酒吧的那段时间，阿代尔一定花了很多功夫去观察客人们，所以他才会对每个人的梦想和坎坷有那么清楚的了解。”让勒努歉疚地低下头，“最后我还是忍不住打开了日记的部分，我实在是太想知道阿代尔的想法，对我的，对酒吧的，对所有人的。为保护他的隐私，我不能向你公开日记里提及的心事，但我可以告诉你的是，阿代尔绝对是位天使，他从外表到内心都洋溢着人世罕有的至美，每根头发上都闪耀着足以照亮黑夜的光辉。”

听起来像是王尔德的童话，记者在心里感叹，那故事里也有穷困潦倒的受助者和善良慷慨的灵魂，以及没能等来的春天。

“但我想，阿代尔不会反对我告诉你他跟父亲争执的起因。”让勒努抬头，确认地看向那幅画，“一本不慎被发现的消防员写真，这就是事情的导火索。阿代尔辩解说那是做公益活动时顺手拿的，并没有看过里面是什么，但他父亲依然怒不可遏，掐着他的脖子，把他拖到阳台，威胁说，如果他是个同性恋就把他扔下去。阿代尔知道自己是，所以他逃走了。”

记者了然地点了下头。阿代尔斐尔的父亲作为某个如日中天的极右翼政党砥柱人物，他的儿子当然绝对不可以是同性恋。主张废除同性婚姻法案甚至支持恢复同性恋有罪化裁定的政客的儿子是他口中说的毒草，这种戏剧化的矛盾无疑会毁掉他的政治前途。

“知道他的安排后，事情就好办多了。”让勒努轻轻地咳嗽了下，继续他的讲述，“时隔数月后我重新打开了酒吧的门。五月十一日，那是阿代尔的生日，我为他举办了一场盛大的派对，邀请了名单上的所有人来参加。我将礼金装在印着Jan & Adel的信封里，依次分发给员工和艺术家们，告诉他们说，我们要离开这里，去别的城市开始新生活，请他们收下临别的赠礼，并留下点什么纪念作为交换。”

记者留意到让勒努的嘴边现出了弧线，不是出于礼貌的习惯性反应，而是某种由发自内心的幸福感引起的，足以驱散他眼里笼罩的阴云的，柔和而欣慰的微笑。

“吉他手留下了一束断裂的琴弦，风景画家留下了一支沾着颜料的笔刷，舞蹈家留下了一只磨破的芭蕾鞋，除此之外，我还收到了破口的瓷器、打碎的石膏、摔坏的镜头、剪断的胶片……”让勒努一口气列举了很多，“我们带着各种各样的纪念物来到这座城市，依照阿代尔的想法，用来自过去的回忆装饰新的店面，就如你现在看到的这样，每面墙壁上都嵌满了记忆。”

记者这才留意到墙上那些随意得有些意味不明的摆设。拼成花朵的铅笔头、编到一半的蕾丝帘幕、砌到墙缝里的陶器、几张风格迥异的演出海报，这些东西在装饰艺术风格的布置里显得有些诡异，却意外地组成了一种多元的和谐，就好像汇聚在一起的七色光，每种都有自己的色彩，却同归于无暇的净白。

“这间餐馆的选址和基本风格是阿代尔预想的方案中最优先的那种，他有着十分优秀的商业头脑，这家店的经营状况好得出乎意料，所有的情况都在他的预设中——除了那两只爱捣乱的猫。”让勒努说着，看向外面正把“今日暂休”的木牌当作磨牙器的坏家伙，眼神里流露出几分投降，更多的却是温柔。

“这间餐厅延续了阿代尔斐尔的经营理念与构想，所以某种意义上而言，他与这里同在。”记者又将话题引回到了最开始的问题上，“这就是你坚持说他在这里的原因？”

“不，”让勒努毫不犹豫地给出了否定的回答，“阿代尔的存在并不是象征性的，而是实实在在的，我能感觉到他投来的视线，捕捉到他经过的气息，甚至聆听到他的脉搏与心跳。一切都和我们在巴黎时没有区别，所以我十分确信，他跟着我来到了这里，并且从未离开过。”像是要给出证明，他的视线又望向阳光下的街道，“如果不是他的话，那两只猫每天是被谁照顾着，所以在店铺门口流连忘返呢？”摇晃的木牌与门玻璃撞击出刺耳的脆响，让勒努无奈地叹气，“过去的我是绝对不会让任何非人类生物靠近店面的，不管是猫还是狗，距离门口五米内都要警惕，它们能留在这里，完全是因为阿代尔说服了我，他实在是太喜欢。”

就仿佛是在回应他的话，画像前的百合忽然落下一片白色的花瓣，不偏不倚地覆盖上他的手背，轻飘飘地好像情人温柔的吻。

记者欲言又止，很久都没有再说话，录音笔的灯兀自明灭着，电量指示也很快加入闪烁。

“我和阿代尔还有很长的未来要共度，”让勒努看了眼录音笔，“但你想要听的那个关于过去的故事已经到了结尾，我再没有什么可告诉你的了。”

“谢谢，”记者站起身来，没有再追问什么，“谢谢你与我分享了这个动人的故事，稿件写好后我会先通过电子邮件发给你预览。我可以在店里拍几张照片吗？作为故事的插图。”

“请随意，”让勒努回答，“需要我让开吗？如果你想拍这幅画的话。”

“不，不用，你们在一起，这样更好。”记者举起相机。

镜头在让勒努与阿代尔斐尔相视而笑的瞬间定格，两个人手上的戒指都在闪着光，百合花在他们中间盛开，水珠晶莹剔透，午后的阳光正灿烂，桌椅和墙壁都蒙着微光。

“卡萨布兰卡，”记者没有忘记拍下墙壁装饰的照片，被砸得只剩半截的小提琴和可猜到来自巴黎那间酒吧的制服围裙，这两张他觉得最满意，“又一个与这城市有关的爱情故事，我想这就是标题了。”

“阿代尔会更喜欢达尔贝达，如果你要问我意见的话。”让勒努的目光与画中青年交汇，“达尔贝达是在废墟上建立起这座城市的摩洛哥人为自己家园起的名字，是几百年来爱着她的民族对她的称呼。卡萨布兰卡被赋予了更多美好的意象，却是信仰与文化被殖民者篡夺的产物。后者或许更为大多数人熟知喜欢，但阿拉伯语才是这座城市的母语。阿代尔告诉了我这些，他对某些细节有着十分执着的坚持。”

“我想你是对的，”记者沉思片刻，而后露出豁然开朗的微笑，“对这个故事而言，达尔贝达的确是更合衬的名字。”被消音的历史与不被承认的爱。

让勒努看了眼时间，“请别误会我是在赶你走，但现在出门坐计程车的话，正好能赶上六点那趟去巴黎的航班，你供职的杂志社想必会很乐意节省一晚的差旅费。”

“正中编辑部那些吝啬鬼的下怀，”记者半开玩笑地回答，“但不管怎么样，家里的床总是比旅馆的舒服。”说罢，他扣上镜头盖，回到桌边收起已经不再有灯闪动的录音笔和完成任务的笔记本，与餐馆的拥有者告别，与其中一位握手，向另一位挥手。走出门外时，两只猫咪一前一后来到他的脚边，难得安静地陪伴着他，直到第一辆计程车停下。

记者让司机去机场。与来时相同的风景以相反的顺序倒带，阳光穿过枣椰树的长叶，被剪裁成发亮的长条，透过上个世纪早期风格的装饰玻璃，变成白墙上晃动的彩色光斑，还有热带兰花蕾丝般顺着街道延绵的剪影。

“这是一座美丽的城市，”记者情不自禁地感叹，海风从半开的车窗吹进来，抚摸他的短发，亲吻他的脸颊，“达尔贝达。”

当这座城市的真名被说出时，他看见出租车司机在后视镜里对他露出微笑。


End file.
